Maya's Story
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Eddie's little sister, Maya is the new trainer on Smackdown. Eventually she falls in love with someone. I won't reveal the romance. You have to read it.
1. Little Sister

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers. (waaaaa)

CHAPTER 1- Little Sister

Hi my name is Maya Guerrero. My brother is Eddie Guerrero, the big WWE superstar. I'm 30 years old and just got a job in the WWE as a trainer for Smackdown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie's cell phone rang. It was 1:00 am, who would be calling? He answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"EddieIgotajobintheWWE!" his little sister yelled.

"Whoa slow down Chica. What was that?" he said, laughing.

"Eddie I got a job as a trainer on Smackdown." she said.

"Really? That's great, you'll be with me, Rey, Chavo, and Chris." he said.

"Chavo? I thought he was on RAW." she said.

"New draft lottory, we got Chavo, Glen (Kane), Hunter (Triple H), Cena, Shawn, Kurt, Adam (Edge) and Big Show. They got Simon Dean, Boogyman, Super Crazy, Psycosis, Nunzio, Finley, and the juniors." Eddie said.

"Great!" she said.

"When do you start?" he asked.

"Tomarrow, I'm on a red-eye flight right now. I'll be getting in in 30 minutes." she said.

"OK I'll pick you up." he said.

"Thanks bro." She said.

"No problem Chica.' he said. The hung up.

"Who was that?" Rey asked sleepily.

"Maya, she's the new trainer on Smackdown!" He said

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm going to pick her up now, she starts tomarrow." he said

"That's good because tomarrow is Chris vs Booker in a ladder match, Batista vs JBL in a no holds barred match, and Randy vs Mark (Taker) in a Steel cage match." Rey said.

"Yeah, she'll be busy, those will be bloody." Eddie said. And he went to pick up his sister.


	2. Hotel

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Eddie waited for his little sister. Finally she came out and ran into his outstretched arms.

"EDDIE!" she squealed, hugging him.

"Hey little Chica," he said. "how have you been?"

"Good, and you?" she asked.

"Good," he said "let's get you to bed or you'll never get through the show. Its Chris vs Booker in a ladder match, JBL vs Batista in a no holds barred match, and Randy vs Mark Calloway in a steel cage match. Also me and Matt Hardy in a No DQ match.

"Well I'll be very busy then." she laughed.

"You said it Chica." he said "I have an extra bed in my hotel room so you can sleep with me and Rey- Rey."

"Are you sure?" she said

"Si," he said "Somehow we got a room with 3 beds so its me, Rey and you."

"OK." she said "It'll be good to see Rey agian."

"He can't wait to see you agian either." Eddie replied.

Once she grabbed her stuff, Eddie threw it into the back and drove to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel Eddie open the door to the room he and Rey shared.

Rey was sitting on the couch and as they entered he stood up.

"Maya!" he said, hugging her. "How are are you Chica?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asked

"Good, Its good to see you agian." he said.

"You too." she said

"You can have the extra bed." Rey said.

"Thanks Rey." she said

"Night Chica." Rey said, getting into bed.

"Night Rey, night bro." she said.

They slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.


	3. Meet the Superstars

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing (don't you guys ever get sick of writing these?)

It was 5:00pm and time for them to get to the arena. They got into one of Eddie's lowriders and they drove to the arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, Rey went off to the locker room as Eddie led his little sister into Mr. Long's office.

"Hello Mr. Long." Maya said

"Call me Teddy." he said "Hello Eddie, and you must be Maya."

"Yes." she said.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Eddie said

"Yes, Eddie I want you to show your sister around and intoduce her to ALL of the superstars." he emphesized the word all and Eddie rolled his eyes."Then show her where the trainer's room is."

"OK" Eddie said. They left.

"Alright let me intoduce you to everyone." Eddie said. The first door had CHRIS BENOIT written on it.

"I know you know Chris, but he has no clue you're here." Eddie said. Chris was like a brother to both Eddie and Maya.

"CHRIS, YOU DRESSED?" Eddie yelled.

"YEAH!" the reply came. Eddie opened the door and Chris turned and screamed.

"MAYA! what are you doing here?" he said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm the new trainer here." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Si." she said.

"That's great!" Chris said. "So have you met everyone yet?"

"That's what we are about to do." she said.

"Great, I won't keep you but atfer the show I want to know what you've been up to." he said.

"K, Cya." she said. They left. The next door was labeled UNDERTAKER & KANE. Maya was nervous, the Undertaker was one of her heroes.

"Hey, Mark can we come in?" Eddie asked.

"Yes." a deep voice answered. They entered. The Undertaker stood over by the couch in the locker room, Kane stood over by the sterio system.

"Mark, Glen this is my little sister Maya, she is the new trainer. Maya this is Glen Jacobs and Mark Calloway, you know them as Kane and The Undertaker." Eddie said. Glen and Mark walked over. Glen shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Maya." he said.

"Nice to meet you too." she said. Mark shook her hand too.

"Hello Maya, I look forword to working with you." he said. She nodded and blushed. Then they moved on to the next room, Eddie laughing all the way. This was the one Eddie, Chavo, and Rey shared.

"Yo Chavo, you in here?" Eddie asked, opening the door.

"Yea, MAYA!" he yelled, running to her, picking her up, and twirling her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new trainer here." she said.

"Cool! I can't wait." he said

"You won't have to long, she starts tonight." Eddie said.

"You knew, Rey" he said, turning to Rey who was lacing up his boots.

"Si.' Rey said, nodding.

"I'm showing her around." Eddie said.

"K, I'll see you later then." Chavo said.

They went to the next room. It said DAVE BATISTA, RANDY ORTON & JOHN CENA.

"Cena, Dave open the door." Eddie called. Cena answered it.

"Hi Eddie, and who is this beauty next to you?" he said. Eddie slapped him.

"Watch it Cena," Eddie growled "This is my sister, Maya she is the new trainer."

"Sorry Eddie." he said, rubbing his head "Dave, Randy come here." They walked over.

"Hello, Maya nice to meet you, Eddie talks about you all the time." Dave said.

"Eddie has a big mouth." she replied. Dave laughed. Randy shook her hand.

"Hi." he said. They talked a bit and left. Next was Jay, Adam, and Amy. Maya liked Amy right away and they became friends imediately. Eventually they met everyone.

"That's everyone." Eddie said. Soon it was time for Friday Night Smackdown.


	4. Work

Maya's Story

Dislaimer: Don't own nothing

The first match of the night was Triple H v.s Kurt Angle. After the match, both were pretty banged up. Kurt had pushed Hunter's shoulder into the steel ringpost harder than he meant to. Hunter's wife Stephanie helped him into the room and onto the table. Maya checked over his shoulder.

"You dislocated it." she told him. "I'll have to relocate it."

"She had him lay on his back and she got on top of him, strattling his chest. She took a firm hold on the injured shouder and pushed upwards and inwards. Hunter winced in pain and finally it moved into place with a sickening crack. She handed him an ice pack and after thanking her, he left. She missed Eddie's match as she was taking care of Hunter.

Eddie staggard into the room, supported by Rey and Chavo. She turned and saw her brother.

"Damn, what happend." she asked as they got Eddie onto a table. She pushed him down so he was laying on his back. He was bloody and dazed.

"Steel chair to the face, he didn't have time to block it." Rey said. She shown a penlight into his eyes, checking for signs of a possible concussion. She stitched him up and bound his ribs, then taped his ankle.

"Take him back to the locker room, guys. After the show. I want to take another look at him." she said. They nodded, and Rey and Chavo helped him back to their locker room.

Next was Batista v.s JBL. The other trainers took care of them. It was time for the match of Chris v.s Booker T. Chris won then collaped in the middle of the ring. He had a pretty bad concussion that she wanted to keep an eye on. She led him to Rey, Eddie, and Chavo's locker room where Eddie was laying battered on the couch resting as Chavo watched over him. She left Chris in Rey's charge.

Last was Orton v.s Taker. Of course it was bloody so she fixed them up and left to get Eddie. She, Rey, and Chavo got Eddie and Chris to the hotel room she, Rey and Eddie shared. They lay them in two of the beds so they could keep an eye on them.

They took turns throughout the night sleeping in the last bed and watching over the two injured wrestlers.


	5. Morning

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

It was morning and Eddie woke with a moan. Rey, Chavo and Maya were at his side in an instant.

"Wha...What happend?" he asked confused.

"You won your match but matt hit you with a chair before you pinned him and you were to dazed to get up. You broke some ribs, and have a concussion. You also twisted your ankle." Rey said.

"Beat, I think is the more aproppriate word." Maya said. Eddie looked over at Chris in the bed next to him.

"What happend to him?" he asked.

"The ladder match with Booker. Chris won but collapse in the ring after the match from a concussion." Chavo said. Eddie cloed his eyes. His head hurt. Maya gave him some Advil (as he used to be addicted to pain meds) and Eddie fell asleep.

"They're both going to be fine." she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, both of them were at 100 and back in the ring.

It was two weeks from Wrestlemania 22.


	6. Wrestlemania

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

**Wrestlemania 22- Rey Mysterio v.s Big Show- No Disqualification Match**

Rey entered, he was forcused on only one thing, staying alive long enough to pin Big Show. The match started. Show tried a clothsline and Rey slid between his legs. He dropkicked him in the back. Show fell onto the middle rope._ Maybe this would be shorter than I thought._ He pulled off a perfect 619 and went for the pin. 1...2... Show sat up and sent Rey flying. Rey tried for a moonsault but he met Show's fist in mid air, which sent him flying off coarse. His knee slammed hard into the steel ring post. Show hit him hard with a chair, then to everyone's horror he set a chair up on to of the announcer's table and chokeslamed Rey through both. Rey didn't move. Show threw him into the ring. 1...2...3 Show wins and Rey still isn't moving . Eddie, Chavo, and Chris Benoit ran to his side. Eddie spoke.

"Come on Rey, get up." he said. Rey opened his eyes. The pain was so intense. He tried to stand up and collapsed to the ground agian. His knee was just hanging there. Eddie and Chavo pulled a arm over each of their shoulders and picked him up. Chris ran ahead to tell Maya they were bringing Rey in.

They carried Rey in and lay him down. His knee was cut open and bleeding bad. Maya stopped the bleeding enough to get a good look at Rey's knee.

"It's dislocated really bad, I'll need all of your help." she said. She strattled the injured knee.

"Eddie, brace his shoulders; Chavo, brace his other leg; Chris I need you to keep him as calm and as still as you can." She ordered. They took up their places. At this point was in so much pain, he could focus on anything else. Maya spoke in a soothing voice.

"Rey, I need you to stay as still as possible." then she spoke to Chris "Just talk to him like that."

"Ok on the count of 3. 1...2...3" She got a grip on his knee and jerked it up. Crack! Rey let out a cry of pain and the knee was back in its socket. she taped the knee and gave him something for the pain. then she taped his ribs.

By the time she was done, he was in a deep sleep. Dave Batista came into the room to check on him and he picked him up and carried him to the hotel down the street. Rey, Maya, and Eddie shared a room agian and Dave, Chris, and Chavo shared the ajoining one.

During the night, Maya woke. She knew something was wrong. She got up and checked on Rey. He was tossing and turning, and mumbing incoherent words. She brushed her hand agianst his face to calm him. She drew it back quickly it was really hot!

"Shit!" she yelled. Eddie woke with a start.

"Watch your language young lady," he scolded. "What's up?"

"Rey has a fever, get me 2 wet towels and a washcloth." she said. As he did, she stripped off Rey's shirt (drool). Eddie returned. she lay one towel on Rey's bare chest (drool), and one around his neck. She lay the washclothover his fevered brow. Chavo, Chris, and Dave had woken too.

"Waz up?" Chavo asked.

"Rey has a fever." Eddie said not taking his eyes from his best friend's face. They all sat down to wait out the rest of the night.


	7. El Tejano

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: No own

Rey continued to toss and turn during the night as Eddie held his hand, trying to think on how to calm him. Then it came to him. He turned to Chavo and Maya

"When Rey was at our house, When he was 14 and he stayed with us for that half year, what music was that we played to calm him while he was sick?"

"Country rap, I got some in my bag." Chavo said, he ran back into his room, and returned with Cowboy Troy's Loco Motive "Song 6." he said, handing it to Maya then helping Eddie roll Rey onto his stomach not waking him. The song played and Eddie rubbed Rey's shoulders. He seemed to relax a little.

"Man he's stiff, I'm guessing he's having trouble sleeping cuz he's in pain." Eddie said. The rolled him on his back agian and Maya managed to wake him long enough to get some pain meds down his throat. They left the music on. It seemed to calm Rey and they liked it.

"What is this agian?" Chris asked

"Cowboy Troy, he's a country/ rap singer for Dallas ooh this is the best song El Tejano."

_Escuchen a la musica, the beat is groovin ya  
_

_Groovin with the record in secreto y la publica  
_

_It the Cowboy with the fresh genre  
_

_The groove kinda smooth, make it wanna stick on ya  
_

_Comin outta Dallas, puro eastside  
_

_Listen to this song as you'e rollin in your ride  
_

_Bumpin up the street in your clean Impala  
_

_Suckers get mad, make Im wanna holla  
_

_I the one who preferred when you'e makin your selection  
_

_The verbal disinfectant just to guard against infection  
_

_I servin everybody with a lyrical feast  
_

_I not John Travolta but I slicker than grease  
_

_On the floor that the janitor just quit moppin  
_

_Maintain focus so there ain no stoppin Stay unified everybody hick-hoppin  
_

_And like whipped cream I gonna be chart toppin  
_

_Uh-huh, aw yeah, hit you with the beat that l straighten your hair  
_

_Orale a mis carnales, puro tejano cowboy from Dallas _

_Uh-huh, aw yeah, hit you with the beat that l straighten your hair  
_

_Orale a mis carnales, puro tejano cowboy from Dallas  
_

_Aw yeah El Tejano no chavala  
_

_Esta cancion esta garantizada  
_

_The Texican is gonna flex again  
_

_Gonna put that rhyme in your chest again  
_

_Am I representin (True that!)  
_

_(Come on Troy, do that!)  
_

_All up in your area, people sayin (who's that!)  
_

_Pongan atencion por este tipo de cancion  
_

_Y todas los ratones no tienen corazon  
_

_You try to say es imposible  
_

_Believe me for sheezy es increible  
_

_No comprendes tu no entiendes  
_

_You try to understand it but you cannot defend this!  
_

_Uh-huh, aw yeah, hit you with the beat that l straighten your hair  
_

_Orale a mis carnales, puro tejano cowboy from Dallas  
_

_Uh-huh, aw yeah, hit you with the beat that l straighten your hair  
_

_Orale a mis carnales, puro tejano cowboy from Dallas  
_

_Uh-huh, aw yeah, hit you with the beat that l straighten your hair  
_

_Orale a mis carnales, puro tejano cowboy from Dallas  
_

Chavo sang along with the song. Eddie, Maya, Chris, and Dave joined in. (though Chris had no idea what he was singing half the time)

"This CDis awsome." Chris said

"Yeah it's one of my favorates." Chavo said

"Is this what you're always listening to one those headphones?" Eddie asked

"Most of the time.' Chavo said. "That and John's CD."

"What you like that stuff." Eddie said the muttered "Vanilla ice wannabe."

"Hey I like the music, not the person." Chavo said defensively. "John is crazy and a loose cannon man, that's why I don't hang with him much, You ever see him drunk?"

"No and I never want to." Dave said. They all laughed. In his sleep, Rey kicked Chavo and he fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" he said as his rump hit the floor hard. The others looked at Rey and saw he was still sleeping. They burst out laughing.

"He kicks Chavo off the bed and is still sleeping like a log, dang he can sleep through anything." Maya said between her laughter.

"What the..." Chavo said, standing up, the seeing Rey still sleeping, sat back down on the bed, just to be kicked off agian. Eddie was laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes.

"Ok Rey, we know you are awake." Dave said, laughing. Rey grinned and opened his eyes. Chavo got up.

"I'm going to get you, you little runt." he said, jumping on him.

"Oww hey injured, injured." Rey said wincing as he landed on his injured leg.

"Oh sorry little buddy." Chavo said grinning. Rey grinned back and tried to sat up and winced at the pain from his ribs. Eddie pushed him back down and Maya put a hand on his forehead.

"Fever's gone." she annouced.

"Good, you hungry?" Chris asked Rey. He nodded. Chris went to the little kitchen and returned ten minutes later with Cream of Mushroom soup and handed it to Rey.

"Thanks mate." he said as Eddie and Maya helped him sit up.

"Welcome." he said. Rey finished eating and Maya wouldn't let him leave the bed.

"What are we going to do." Eddie said, and Rey pulled of one of Eddie's trademark smirks perfectly.

"Chavo Open my suitcase." he said. Chavo did and pulled out a PS 2, 6controlers, and Smackdown v.s Raw 2006. His smile widend.

"Me and Eddie v.s Chavo and Chris v.s Dave and Maya." he yelled as if he was 5 years old. They all laughed and started the match.


	8. Blackjack or Poker?

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/N: Fine here's the next chapter but you have to review or I will delete this story. Oh and the romance is coming and you'll never guess who it is.

They played a few matches, most of which Rey and Eddie won. Rey started to get noticably tired and sat back on his pillows.

"Rey you feeling alright?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." he said. Eddie nodded but Maya wasn't so sure. It was more than exaustion on his face, it was pain.

"You in pain?" she asked. Rey shook his head. Maya just looked expectantly at him and he nodded reluctantly. She smiled and handed him some pain pills and water.

"Thanks, how do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Making me admitt that I was hurting?" he replied. The others looked at her.

"Yeah how do you do that?" Chavo asked. She shrugged.

"I guess its just something that happens." she said. "Mom can do it too."

"Yeah you're right, she does it too." Eddie said. Rey yawned.

"Sleep." Chavo said. Rey nodded and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey woke three hours later. It was 3:00pm. He yawned and streched. He winced at the slight twinge in his ribs.

"Hey." Eddie said, realizing he was awake.

"Hey." Rey replied and smiled.

"So we finished Smackdown vs RAW now what?" he asked.

"Look in the suitcase." Rey said. Eddie pulled out a pack of cards.

"Blackjack or Poker?" Rey asked.

"How about Garbage?" Eddie asked.

"Sounds good." Rey said


	9. Lashly

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/N: From now on if I do't get two reviews per chapter I will delete this story.

Rey was getting better and Maya was gradually letting him get out of bed for longer periods of time. Finally two weeks after WrestleMania, Rey was fit to return to the ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Smackdown and at the lat match of the show. Right now was the match between Batista and Lashly. (Yeah we all want to see it) It was going well until Batista threw Lashly's hip into the steel post. There was a loud popping sound that could be heard from the consession stands and Lashly fell to the floor. The match was stopped and Lashly brought to the back. Maya touched his hip tenderly. Lashly hissed in pain. Maya hadn't seen the match.

"What did you do to him Dave?" she asked.

"He slammed my hip into the steel post." Lashly said through gritted teeth.

"That's what Vince wanted me to do." Dave pouted.

"He told you to slam Lashly into the post, not through the post Dave." Maya corrected. Dave continued to pout. "Well you popped the hip out and you'll have to go to the hospital to get this one fixed because they are going to have to knock you out to put it back in." she looked at Dave.

"I know you're suposed to be an animal but tone it down a bit, k?" she said. Dave nodded and grinned. Maya shook her head. _Wrestlers_ she thought _Always have to do everything the hard way_. She sighed and looked back at Lashly. She saw something she never noticed about him before.

_Wow_ she thought _his muscles look good, he'd look good in a wife beater._ She shook her head. _I'm falling in love with him_._How could I be falling in love with Lashly, I barely know him._ She walked out of the room and let the paramedics take Lashly.

"Hey Chica, what's up you look like you are a lovestruck teenager all over agian."a voice said. She turned, startled. Eddie, Chavo and Rey stood behind her.

"What?" she said.

"I said you look like a lovestruck teenager, find someone you like?" Eddie said, grinning.

"No," she lied. "I just saw Melina and Johnny Nitro making out behind one of the equiptment trucks." she lied. They looked and to her suprise that's exactly what they found. _Right that was weird_ she thought. _I wish Bobby Lashly was here._ she banished that thought imiediately as she walked with her brother to the locker room. All three of the men were laughing about Melina and Johnny. _Maybe I should find a better spot when I do that with Lashly. Wait when ? What do I mean when_ ? she mental shrugged that off._ Stop thinking about him._ she scolded. She left and went back to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yep Lashly is the one. I haven't seen any Lashly romance. If you see any point it out.


	10. I think I'm falling in love

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/N: REMINDER: At least 3 reviews or I delete:)

Maya lay down on her bed. This time instead of sharing a room with Eddie and Rey, she got an ajoining room. She heard a knock ather door. She got up and opened the door. Outside, leaning on crutches stood Lashly, smiling down at her.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey Maya," he said "I wanted to thank you for earlier tonight." he said.

"No problem." she said. She looked at him and realized he was standing in a weird position.

"You ok?" she asked. Lashly nodded.

"Just really stiff." he said, grimmacing.

"Come in, I can help with that." She said and opened the door wider so he could enter. She took him over to the bed and told him to lay down on his stomach. He did and she set his crutches agianst the wall. She walked over to him and massaged his injured hip genley.

LASHLY'S POV

_Her hands are so soft and gentle_ I thought as she rubbed the soreness and knots out of my hip. _I could get used to this._ I rolled over and looked into her beautiful deep sea blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

MAYA'S POV

He rolled over and looked at me, his dark green eyes penitrating my blue ones contently. I helped him stand and handed him his crutches. He went to the door and opened it. I stood behind him and he turned.

"Thank you." he said, and look at me agian. It just happend. We both leaned in and kissed passionately. We broke apart and caught our breath.

"You're beautiful." he said to me

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." he said and limped away. _He is so cute and so polite_ I thought as I shut the door.

LASHLY'S POV

_She is a beautiful young lady._ I thought _Oh my god I think I'm falling in love._

MAYA'S POV

_I'm falling in love with him for sure._


	11. They left me

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/n: Must have more reviews

Lashly had gone home for two weeks to recover. Before his two weeks were up Smackdown came to his home town and Maya, Eddie, Rey, and Chavito decided to see how he was doing. Maya walked onto the porch of his beautiful Victorian style house and knocked on the front door.

"Come in, door's open." came a yell from inside. Eddie opened the door. The took their shoes off by the front door and moved into the entertainment room. Lashly lay on the couch, tv on and the remote in his hand. He looked up and smiled. They thought it was because he was happy to have company, but it was mostly because of Maya.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Eddie asked. Lashly smiled agian.

"Sore, stiff but all in all ok." he replied, not taking his eyes off Maya. Eddie and Chavo looked from Lashly to Maya and back then grinned. _ So Maya and Lashly._ Rey thought _Interesting combination._

"What ya watching?" Chavo asked.

"One of my old matches when I was in the service." Lashly replied. "Wanna watch?"

"Sure." Eddie said. Lashly made room for them on the couch and they sat down, Maya right next to Lashly. The Guerrero boys grinned agian. After a while, Maya realize that Eddie, Chavo, and Rey were no long sitting on the couch. She looked out the window and saw them running to the car, laughing all the way. She got up but they were already gone.

"What?" Lashly asked.

"They left me." she said. Lashly laughed.

"That's a good rib, man." he said.

"Yeah it is." she said, sitting back down next to him. They'd come back sooner or later. She hoped it would be later as Lashly wraped his arm around her and hugged her close.


	12. You always fall for it

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

Eddie, Chavo, and Rey sat in the lowrider laughing.

"Oh...that...was...good." Rey said, laughing. Then he became more serious. "You know she's gonna kill us, right?"

"Yeah but its so totally worth it esse." Eddie said. Rey didn't look conviced.

"She is head trainer, meaning she could make our things painful if we get hurt." Rey replied. Eddie's face dropped and Chavo looked a little scared.

"Oh crap let's go back." Chavo said. Eddie nodded and turned the car around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya looked out the window and saw the lowrider pull back in. An idea came to her and she turned to Lashly.

"Let's play with their minds." she said, an evil grin on her face. She took off her shirt and bra and lay on Lashly's chest. He grinned. Then Eddie, Rey and Chavo walked in and saw them. Eddie's jaw dropped and Chavo looked speachless.

"How...What...But...He...You...I...We...Huh...Why...When..."Eddie stammered. Maya's grin widend, the looks on their faces were priceless. She rolled off Lashly and put her shirt and bra back on.

"WHAT THE HELL," Chavo stormed. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING?" Maya burst out laughing as did Lashly.

"Oh...My...god..you...fell... for...it. I...saw...lowrider...pull back in...and decided... to... mess... with... you guys." she said, not able to stop laughing. They sighed with relief.

"Ok, come on, the show starts soon." Rey said, chuckling. She said goodbye to Lashly and followed them out of the house.

"That was a good one Maya, you really had us going." Chavo said.

"I learned from the best," she said. Eddie grinned. "Thank for giving me some pointers Rey." Eddie and Chavo stared.

"YOU taught her that? Eddie asked, Rey nodded.

"Don't you guys remember how many times I've done that? Once with Lita, Trish, Torrie, and Stacy and you guys always fall for it." Rey said. Eddie went red. "I taught her a few other tricks."

"We're here." Eddie said.

"Good," Maya said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok see ya." Rey said and they parted ways.

A/N: Remember 3 reviews or I delete.


	13. Date

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/n: 3 reviews or I delete

It was a Smackdown/RAW supershow and they started with RAW. The first match was Simon Dean vs Super Crazy. Super Crazy kicked the "Fitness Guru's" ass and Dean went to the back so Maya could look him over.

"Hey I'm Simon Dean, you're beautiful," Simon said "Do you use my Simon System? Cuz you're hot."

"Hey I'm Maya, EDDIE GUERRERO'S LITTLE SISTER. So if you hit on me agian not only will I kick your ass, but Eddie, Rey and Chavo will definatly kill you." she growled. Simon got up and slunk out of the room, nursing his bruised ego. On his way out, Maya kicked him squarely in the ass.

"Nice shot." a voice said behind her. She turned and there stood Lashly.

"What are you doing here, you should be resting at home." She said.

"I only have one more day off so I wanted to spend it with you." he replied.

"You're sweet," she said. "so tomarrow you're back on the road? It feels like its only been a week." That last part was a lie. She had missed him alot at it had felt like it had been a year since he had gone to recover.

"You're lying." Lashly accused.

"I am." she said, jumped into his arms, and hugged him. "I missed having you here."

"I missed being here too." he said. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight after the show?" Maya looked into his eyes.

"I'd love to Lashly." she said. He smiled.

"Do you need help here?" he asked.

"Need it, no. Want it, yes please." she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RAW was over and it was time for Smackdown! Maya watched intently as Rey took on Mark Calloway. Rey on after Mark Henry hit him with a steel chair. Rey was ok, but he would definatly have a headache tomarrow morning. Finally it was over and Maya was getting ready for her date with Lashly.

"Come here." he said and put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Its a surprise." Lashly said. He led her outside to his car and helped inside. She sat there, blind for 20 minutes untill the car stopped. He helped her out. She smelled the wonderful smell of Mexican food and Lashly removed her blindfold. It was a semi fancy Mexican restruant.

They ate and talked for hour and really got to know eachother. When dinner was finnished, Maya looked at her watch.

"Its late and both of us have to get up early to get back on the road. How 'bout we call it a night?" she said. Lashly nodded and drove her back to the hotel.

"Goodnight." Maya said.

"Goodnight Maya." Lashly said. They kissed briefly and parted ways.

Maya walked towards her hotel room and at the door she bumped straight into her brother, Chavo, and Rey. They were standing there waiting for her, arms crossed across their chests.

"Where have you been?" Eddie asked.

"On a date." Maya replied.

"Lashly?" Chavo asked. She nodded.

"You could have told us, we were worried." Rey said.

"Sorry, I forgot." she replied, sheepishly.

"Its ok, just tell us next time." Eddie said. She nodded.

"Ok well see you in the morning." Chavo said.

"Right, goodnight guys." she said. They moved out of the way and she entered her hotell room. She lay down on her bed, too exhuasted to undress, and fell asleep, vision of Bobby Lashly dancing in her head.


	14. Falling

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/n: I only got a review from one person last chapter but i'll be forgiving. This is your only warning, 2 reviews or no more Maya. Happy reading:)

Maya woke up early the next morning to a sharp pounding on her door.

"Come on Maya we've got five minutes..." Chavo yelled. She bolted up in bed and fell out in her haste to get up. She jumped in the shower and then quickly got dressed. She opened the door. Rey, Eddie, and Chavo were laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"You...you fell for it, do you ever look at you clock?" Rey said. She looked at her watch. They didn't have to get up till 5:00am it was 3:00. Steam seemed to pour from her ears.

"YOU ASSHOLES I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled as she chased them down the hall.

"I told you not to mess with her sleep," Eddie panted as he ran. "but nooo you had to try this one."

"Sorry but I didn't think she would loose it like this." Chavo replied.

"If she catches us Chavo I will kill you." Rey said as they opened the door to the stairs. On the second floor, (they were on the fifth) Chavo lost his footing and slipped, rolling and bouncing the rest of the way down. Maya's anger quickly turned to concern as Chavo lay motionless at the bottom. She rushed to him and knelt at his side. She shined a small light on her keychain into his eyes. He was totally out of it.

"Oh god Chavo I'm so sorry." she moaned. Chavo's eyes inched open agonizingly slow.

"Wha.." then he flinched at the pain in his head and tried to sit up. Maya pushed him back down.

"Don't move till I get a good look at you." she said. She looked him over. "You're so lucky Chavo, its only a small concussion."

"You mean a big PERcussion band inside my head." Chavo moaned.

"Come on Chavo, let's get some breakfast." Maya said as she helped him up.

"Well that'll teach me to wake you up like that agian." Chavo said.

"Well it should, you could've broken your neck." Eddie said.

"True, but if she had catch me while mad, she would've done it for me." Chavo joked.

"Shut up Chavo, don't think this will go unpunished." Maya said. Chavo gulped, he knew exactly what she could do and it was not going to be fun. He would have to watch his step.


	15. Revenge

Maya's Story

Disclaimer: no own

A/n: You've all noticed that everyone has had bad luck with stuff. There is a reason for that and you'll find out why later. any way you know what you've got to do to keep this story up. 2 reviews or say bye to Maya.

They ate breakfast and were arguing about who would kick whose ass, RVD or the Undertaker. By the time they were done it was time to go.

"Alright lets go." Maya said. They got to the airport and borded the plane. Chavo almost immediatly fell asleep and in an hour, all but Maya were peacefully snoring.

"Looks like the time is ripe for revenge." she said, grinning evilly. She pulled out a perminate marker from her bag and began her artwork on Chavo's body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chavo woke he felt quite rested. He look at his arm and his jaw dropped. Little flowers and bows were drawn all over his arms. He looked at his leg and drawn in a pink perminate marker were a couple of what looked like ponies and unicorns. He got up and ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Little hearts, stars and smiley faces were all over his face. On his bare chest was written in large red letters "DON'T MESS WITH ANOTHER GUERRERO ,CHAVITO!" Chavo knew it was no use, trying to scrub it off. He sighed and shook his head. He knew better than to fall asleep next to Maya when she was peeved. He shook his head and walked back to his seat. Maya was grinning at him.

"Ha ha ha Maya, veeeerrrry funny Maya, reeeeaaaaallly witty, I'm laughing sooooooo hard." he said sarcasticly. She just grinned. Then Eddie and Rey woke up and saw him. They couldn't hold it in.

"Oh god Chavo, did you get caught by a couple of 5 year olds?" Eddie asked. Chavo glared.

"Shut up Eddie." he said, smacking him.

"Whoa, sorry ese but that's really funny." Eddie said.

"Well at least I don't have a match tonight." Chavo said.

"Well that's too bad, but I think we can change that." Maya said.

"No please no." Chavo said, his face falling.

"I might, I might not Chavito, we'll see." Maya said smirking. Chavo was definatly scared now. He just sat there quietly the rest of the trip, hoping Maya would take pity on him.


	16. A Date By the Lake

Maya's Story

AN: I'm sorry its taken so long guys. I also have to recommend this one story, Its a WWE/Harry Potter crossover called The Quad Wizard Wrestling Tornament by Severus Salazar Snape. It has Eddie, Rey, Chavo, Taker, Benoit, Jericho, Orton, Kurt, Edge, the Harts (Bret, Stu, Owen), and a couple others. (some of these aren't in yet but as Severus Salazar Snape is my best friend, I have inside info.) Read it and if it gets 10 reviews I promise to update this more.

Maya, of course was just playing with him, but she played with his mind until the last second.

It was a slow night, that night so she pretty much watched the show. Lashley came by halfway through the show and asked her out agian. She said yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, he blindfolded her agian.

"Where are we going Lash?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied. After an hour or so he let her take the blindfold off. It was dark but she could see they were beside a lake and a small lantern sat next to a picnic basket.

"Come on Maya, let's eat." Lashley had obviously planed this out and talked to Rey, Eddie, and Chavo because all of her favorate foods were in the basket.

--------

Dinner was, dare she say it, romantic. Lashley was a complete gentleman as usual and they sat looking out at the lake.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This lake used to belong to my family in my great grandfather's time, now its part of a community park."

"Your family live here?"

"Yes, generations ago, never in my time." he answered.

"Its beautiful." she said.

"Yes it is, I used to come here as a boy." He looked at Maya. " You wanna sail across or do you want to go back?" She looked at her watch.

"I think we have time." She smiled as her led her to an old row boat.

"Don't worry, it'll hold." he said and rowed out into the lake.


End file.
